Desperfecto inoportuno
by arcee93
Summary: Que un control remoto deje de funcionar siempre es frustrante, sobre todo si de el depende un reto con serias connotaciones personales.
1. Chapter 1

**fDisclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt: **Bottom!lock. John hace a Sherlock llevar un vibrador todo el día, él lleva el mando y lo acciona en medio de una escena del crimen. Sherlock tienen un orgasmo delante de todos.

Para Mist221b Feliz cumpleaños :)

**Desperfecto inoportuno**

_No sexo por dos meses._

Aquella era la frase que no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cerebro cada vez que intentaba ingresar a mi palacio mental. John la había dicho tras cierto incidente que él había calificado como indecoroso y el origen de la más terrible de las vergüenzas.

Por supuesto que intenté corregir su errada opinión, aquella experiencia había sido la más excitante de toda nuestra corta vida sexual, pero la mente de John era tan corta de miras que él sólo cerró la puerta de NUESTRA habitación y me negó la entrada durante el resto del día.

De toda aquella situación sólo me dolió el que, supuestamente sin querer, había encerrado con él a mi violín y mi calavera y así se lo hice saber.

— ¡No sexo por dos meses, Sherlock Holmes! —gritó. Al parecer había cruzado alguna línea sentimental y no había hecho caso al propósito real de su encierro.

Hasta ahora llevaba bien el paso de una semana de celibato, mi cuerpo al redescubrir los placeres del sexo reaccionaba mal a la reciente sequía de orgasmos y estimulación, pero mi mente superior lo había controlado todo.

Todo menos las erecciones matutinas, John despertaba y me miraba a mi y a mi miembro erecto antes de marcharse riendo hacia el baño.

— ¡Suerte con eso!

¿Por qué se necesita suerte para masturbarse? Me pregunté la primera vez que sucedió lo antes descrito y, en mi afán por demostrarle a John lo errado de su afirmación, bajé los pantalones de mi pijama y cerré mi mano sobre mi miembro, no se sentía bien, en lo absoluto. Quizás todo mejoraría si movía mi mano. Lo hice tal como me gustaba que John lo hiciera y mi cuerpo lo disfrutó. Sin embargo, no pude apagar mi cerebro y mi primera sesión masturbatoria quedó relegada a un oscuro rincón de mi palacio mental.

Las semanas pasaron y el deseo continuó acumulándose en mi cuerpo, a tal punto que no podía ver a John tomar su té sin imaginarme esos suaves labios alrededor de mi pene, su lengua rodeando la base y...

— ¿Desesperado? —se burló John mirándome por encima de su taza de té.

—En lo absoluto—mi orgullo exigía mantenerse intacto ante todo, incluso ante la incriminatoria prueba de una erección.

—Bien—aceptó John lamiéndose los labios con lentitud, ¡Esa lengua! Como deseaba tenerla en mi boca—. Ya que el castigo parece no tener efecto agregaré un mes más.

Aquella afirmación cayó como plomo sobre mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta me incorporé y empecé a protestar tan absurda medida ¡Sólo me quedaban dos semanas por aguantar!

—Entonces admites que hiciste mal—tentó John inclinándose hacia mi—.Que no debiste decirle a todo el cuerpo de policía que era un calenturiento y que era absolutamente mi culpa el que nos descubrieran juntos en el armario de Lestrade.

—Jamás, sólo demostraba una verdad—gruñí—. Tú me arrastraste a ese armario.

—No te negaste.

—Yo... —bien, tenía un punto, pero no tenía porque admitir nada. Di la conversación por terminada dándole la espalda y haciéndome un ovillo en el sofá.

—Eres tan terco, orgulloso e infantil—dijo con reproche mientras se levantaba, le ignoré esperando que, como siempre, se diera por vencido—. No se que hacer contigo, no hay forma ni manera de hacerte aprender.

Sonreí contra el respaldo del sofá, aquí venía la rendición, ya podía saborear el beso, sentir sus manos sobre mi piel y disfrutar la penetración de su miembro. Sin embargo disimulé todos mis pensamientos y expresiones, dejando escapar sólo una sonrisa triunfal cuando sentí a John parado frente al sofá.

— ¿Y esa sonrisita? —sentí su mano bajar por mi espalda en una caricia—. No Holmes, no pasarás sobre mí de nuevo—su voz se tornó oscura al pronunciar mi apellido, ese detalle me empezó a excitar.

Su mano abandonó mi piel unos segundos para luego caer sobre mi trasero en una sonora e incitante nalgada, mi miembro se endureció casi al instante.

— ¿Qué...? —inquirí tratando de disimular mi vergüenza fulminándolo con mi mirada.

—Nada—sus ojos brillaron traviesos—. Tienes un problema ahí abajo—señaló mi erección.

—No es tu problema—bufé tratando de darme vuelta, pero su mano sobre mi miembro me detuvo. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadado cuando había conseguido lo que deseaba? Adiós orgullo.

¡Oh Dios! Como había extrañado sus caricias, su firme mano subía y bajaba por mi hombría. Podía sentir como mis calzoncillos se humedecían, como la energía se acumulaba en mi vientre.

—John—jadeé sin querer, moviendo mis caderas en busca de más contacto.

—No—su mano se apartó de mi miembro y un gruñido sordo escapó de mis labios.

— ¡John!

—No.

—No puedes...

—Si puedo.

—John...

—Tres meses, Sherlock, a menos...

Estaba tan desesperado que aceptaría cualquier condición.

— ¿Recuerdas el vibrador con mando a distancia que compré hace unos meses?, no encontraba la ocasión adecuada para usarlo pero, me parece que es un buen momento—sonrió con malignidad—. Hagamos un trato, Sherlock.

Asentí mientras tomaba asiento para mirarlo a los ojos. Un trato, algo con lo cual entretenerme durante mi aburrimiento. ¿Qué podía estar planeando John con un vibrador?

—Lo usarás durante todo un día, durante las horas que yo estipule, si quieres parar sólo debes decirlo, pero—alzó un dedo—. Perderás el trato y deberás aguantar un mes más sin sexo.

Sopesé los pros y los contras, me encontraba en una época de sequía de casos, hacía días que no salía del piso, ciertamente el reto sería pan comido, estar en mi sofá con un vibrador brindándome placer, ¡Que reto más absurdo!

—Acepto—dije con orgullo.

John sonrió de nuevo, su sonrisa me daba mala espina, a pesar de todo permití que me besara para drenar su emoción. Durante la parte más apasionada y ruda del beso, sus manos se cerraron sobre el cuello de mi camisa y me jaló hacia él, llevándome fuera del sofá, trastabillé tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y me dejé llevar hasta la habitación, quizá podía persuadir a John para tener sexo, después de todo él es el más débil de los dos.

Aunque debo redefinir ese concepto, John no era débil, para nada. Como si mi cuerpo no le atrajese en absoluto, me lanzó bocabajo sobre la cama y sin ningún tipo de preliminares bajó mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Protesté enseguida ante tal trato ¡No era justo!

—No, Sherlock, no—me reprendió mientras mordía mi cuello.

—John, no, John déjame—ordené tratando de incorporarme. Ilógicamente deseaba tocarlo, llevarlo a desearme, a llenarme con su ser, no estaba en mis cabales, no entendía porque no detenía tal trato tan denigrante ni porque me excitaba aún más el verlo tomar el control de esa manera.

— ¿Tan pronto te retirarás del reto? —bromeó llevando sus dedos hasta mi entrada.

—No me retiraré—repuse con orgullo controlando mi cuerpo para evitar moverme demasiado. Un reto es un reto y me dejo de llamar Sherlock Holmes si pierdo antes de empezar.

—Bien, entonces relájate y déjame hacerlo todo—traté de relajarme, de disminuir mi erección y mis deseos al pensar en los casos que había resuelto años atrás, pero todo aquello no sirvió de nada, no cuando sentí el frío lubricante y los resbalosos dedos de John acariciar mi entrada con movimientos circulares.

No renuncié a mis deseos, aun podía convencerlo para tener relaciones, no debía de ser tan difícil, John debía de estarme deseando ¿Cómo podía controlarse mientras sus dedos expertos se abrían paso a mi interior?

—Pronto estarás listo—dijo en mi oído con voz ronca ¡Aja! Entonces estaba tan afectado como yo.

Sus dedos me abandonaron y no pude evitar que un sonido de protesta escapara de mis labios, le escuché reír y tuve el irrefrenable impulso de darme la vuelta y dejarlo ahí, lo habría hecho de no estar ese absurdo reto en pie.

—Estas muy desesperado, amor, no sabes como eso me enciende—nunca pensé que la mezcla de sus palabras, voz ronca y excitada y la presión del suave vibrador en mi entrada desataran en mi cuerpo reacciones tan vergonzosas y fuera de mi control.

Mis manos estrujaron las sábanas, de mis labios escaparon sonidos que nunca me creí capaz de pronunciar, el calor y la lujuria de mi cuerpo comandaban mis acciones y, como es lógico concluir, terminé manchando las sábanas. En mi defensa diré que todas esas semanas de celibato tuvieron la responsabilidad de mi falta de control y de mi orgasmo tan precoz, no el roce de aquel pequeño juguete sexual contra mi próstata ni John.

—Te toca lavar—jadeó John bajando de la cama.

Aún no entendía porque John se molestaba en pedirme tales favores domésticos, nunca los haría, no eran mi responsabilidad. Le escuché salir de la habitación con premura, ¿Su destino? El baño, hasta Anderson podía haberlo deducido.

Gruñí contra las sábanas, ¿Qué le costaba quedarse y satisfacer sus deseos, y los míos con una actividad tan entretenida como el sexo? Minutos después recuperé la sensibilidad en las piernas y tomé asiento en la cama, el vibrador rozaba mi interior al mínimo movimiento y no se introducía del todo porque contaba con una suave base de goma.

—Tócalo Holmes y pierdes el trato—advirtió John desde el baño.

Detuve mi mano en el acto, no es que obedeciera a John en todo, no, simplemente tenía un trato que cumplir.

Subí mis pantalones y salí de la habitación ignorando las sábanas húmedas, ¿Mi destino? El sofá, mi fiel compañía en los días aburridos y... respiré profundo en cuanto sentí el vibrador empezar a funcionar, debía de ser la velocidad más baja, no era molesta ni excesivamente placentera, podía seguir mi camino con ella.

El problema comenzó en cuanto me senté en el sofá, el vibrador se introdujo profundo en mi interior y rozó mi próstata enviando oleadas de calor a mi cuerpo, contuve un gemido y escuché a John reír. Abrí los ojos, no había sido conciente de haberlos cerrado, y le vi sentado en su sillón, con el control entre los dedos. Si guerra quería guerra tendría, me acosté mientras lo retaba con mi mirada a aumentar la velocidad del aparato, en cambio lo apagó, guardo el control en el bolsillo de su camisa y cogió un libro de la mesa. Satisfecho con mi victoria me di la vuelta y me dispuse visitar mi palacio mental, en él John no podría afectarme con el vibrador.

Me equivoqué, y si, lo admito, aún en mi palacio, sentía el vibrador brindarme placer sin llevarme a la liberación una y otra vez, podía escuchar como John se reía y pasaba las hojas de su novela, mis sentidos se encontraban sobreestimulados.

Me encontraba tan sumergido en mi lucha que no fui conciente del paso del tiempo, sentí vibrar mi teléfono en el bolsillo y di un brinco, un caso me distraería de esta tortura.

—John, Scotland Yard nos necesita—informé levantándome de un brinco.

— ¿Sabes que eso no hará que el reto se detenga, verdad? —sonrió triunfal y se dirigió al perchero para buscar su chaqueta.

—No esperaba menos—contesté mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para buscar mi ropa.

Minutos después John y yo nos encontrábamos en camino a la escena del crimen, el taxi iba muy lento para mi gusto pero el tráfico londinense no ayudaba en nada, nos detuvimos en un semáforo y bufé, Anderson seguramente ya habría destruido toda la evidencia.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos—dijo John sonriendo.

No contesté y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, necesitaba algo que calmara mi cerebro excitado.

El vibrador empezó a funcionar de nuevo, esta vez a una velocidad mayor. Apreté el asiento de cuero del taxi y fulminé a John con la mirada, sus ojos azules me miraban divertidos, no le creía capaz de hacer algo como esto.

—John, creía que el reto…

—Incluye cualquier lugar Sherlock, la casa, los taxis, escenas del crimen—explicó John palmeando el bolsillo de su cazadora.

Aparté la mirada y me concentré de nuevo en el exterior, deducir a la gente seguramente me distraería de las deliciosas caricias que estaba dejando ese aparato del infierno en mi interior.

Un matrimonio que…

La ancianita esta a…

Su hijo es un…

No podía completar mis deducciones, no podía, mi pene apretaba contra mis pantalones de manera casi dolorosa y mi cuerpo no paraba de sudar y temblar, no podía contener los gemidos que cosquilleaban en mi garganta.

—John—jadeé.

— ¿Te rindes?

—Nunca—aún tenía un orgullo que defender.

—Bien—el taxi comenzó a avanzar y a las vibraciones del aparato se le unieron las del camino.

—John—mordí mi mano enguantada, estaba a punto de correrme en mis pantalones- la sola idea me daba asco- pero no podía detener las reacciones de mi débil cuerpo humano, no podía controlarlo.

La vibración se detuvo de inmediato, eché mi cabeza sobre el asiento dividido entre la frustración y el alivio. Sentí una suave caricia sobre mi sien y luego los labios de John sobre los míos, un beso lento, casto, ¿Una disculpa?

Llegamos a la escena del crimen, Lestrade nos dejó pasar –no sin vernos con cierta sospecha- como lo temía Anderson había acabado con todas las pruebas, bufé y me incliné sobre el cadáver –un joven perteneciente a la tribu urbana de los "emos"- el cual yacía sobre un charco de sangre. A simple vista parecía un suicidio, aburrido.

Entonces sentí de nuevo aquella odiosa vibración en mis entrañas, John no se atrevería, no en una escena del crimen, no con todos viendo. Lancé una mirada en su dirección, me ignoraba, Lestrade hablaba con él. Bien, no necesitaba de sus conocimientos en medicina, no con este cadáver, pero si necesitaba que apagara el vibrador, no podía pensar, no podía ver el detalle que se me estaba escapando…

—Sherlock parece afiebrado—escuché decir a Lestrade.

—Le dije que no saliera de casa, pero ya ves.

Giré y miré a John, tratando de decirle que me retiraba del reto, que podía aguantar tres meses sin sexo, que necesitaba resolver este caso, pero lo que vi me dejó de piedra.

John sacudía su bolsillo, no era necesario ser yo para deducir lo que ocurría.

El control se había averiado.

—Esta sonrojado, John, deberías llevarlo a casa—opinó Lestrade—. Incluso jadea, ¿Sherlock?

—Si, si, Sherlock, vámonos—John se adelantó a Lestrade, me tomó del brazo y jaló mi cuerpo lejos del cadáver. Sólo obedecí porque mis piernas empezaban a sentirse como si fueran de gelatina.

— ¿Qué le ocurre al friki? ¿Finalmente se cansó de las escenas del crimen?

La voz de Sally me hizo reaccionar, sacudí mi brazo y me liberé de John, debía resolver el caso, tenía que resolverlo, todas las pistas daban vueltas en mi cerebro, ajustándose como piezas de rompecabezas hasta tener sentido.

—Este chico fue asesinado por…—sin aviso previo –no se porque lo esperaba- el vibrador aumentó la velocidad, mi pene se endureció al instante y sólo atiné a cerrar mi gabardina para evitar que ojos inescrupulosos notaran mi erección.

—Es un suicidio—refutó Anderson— Se corto con la navaja que tenía en su mano izquierda.

—No seas idiota—dije entre dientes, un sudor frío corría por mi nuca y mi frente mientras sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cercano—. El chico es…es diestro, no podría haberse cortado con tanta perfección.

—Puede ser ambidiestro.

Mataría a Anderson, lo haría, estaba demorando mi gran explicación.

—Probabilidades—contesté dando un pisotón al suelo, necesitaba detener los gemidos que trataban de escapar de mis labios.

—Anderson déjale hablar—ordenó Lestrade quien me miraba con curiosidad.

—Él… sus amigos… ahh—mordí mi guante, definitivamente todas las veces que John había detenido mi liberación en el día, me estaban pasando factura. El calor y el cosquilleo en mi miembro, y el resto de mi cuerpo, eran insoportables.

—Friki, ya decía yo que las escenas del crimen le ponían—dijo Sally sin preocuparse por bajar la voz.

No pude detenerlo, mi inútil transporte se rebeló y dejó que toda la energía acumulada se liberara en un intenso orgasmo que recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. Temblaba y gemía entrecortadamente, mi puño no lograba amortiguar los vergonzosos sonidos que emitía mi boca y estaba casi seguro que mi pantalón se encontraba terriblemente empapado para ese momento.

Logré mantenerme de pie gracias a la rápida reacción de John, mi cuerpo se sentía liviano apoyado contra el suyo, la gravedad parecía haber dejado de existir y sólo quedaba el suave olor de John rodeando mis fosas nasales. Su hombro resultó ser un cómodo lugar para apoyar mi cabeza.

Necesitaba descansar.

Finalmente mi cerebro se encontraba completamente calmado, apagado, ningún pensamiento corría por él.

Excepto que la vibración no se detenía.

**John pov**

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Lestrade con los ojos desorbitados.

—Una convulsión, ya sabes, tiene fiebre—mentí luchando con el peso de Sherlock.

—No parecía una convulsión—repuso Sally con picardía.

—Claro, como tienes experiencia con Anderson—gruñí—. Greg le diré a Sherlock que te envíe un mensaje con la identidad del asesino.

— ¿No necesitas una ambulancia?

—No, no, lo peor ha pasado.

Arrastré a Sherlock hasta la calle y detuve un taxi, semiinconsciente se dejó ayudar para entrar en el mismo y mantuvo la cabeza sobre mi hombro todo lo que duró el trayecto hasta el piso.

Al llegar entró por su propio pie, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Estaba enojado, era algo que esperaba y con lo que tendría que lidiar tarde o temprano.

—Sherlock lo siento, no creí que… —golpeé la puerta con la frente—. Perdóname. Se que te hice pasar una gran vergüenza y que nada de lo que haga puede compensar esto pero…

—John—Sherlock abrió la puerta—. Puedes compensarlo sacando este aparato infernal de mi cuerpo.

—Creí que ya lo habías sacado.

—Si lo toco pierdo el reto ¿No? —sus ojos me miraban inocentes y brillantes—. Y quiero que cumplas lo acordado.

—Eres insaciable—comencé a reír mientras le empujaba hacia la cama.

— ¿Sabes que es lo útil de este juguete? —rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura y me jaló con ellas para que me recostara sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te provoca erecciones instantáneas? —moví mis caderas para rozar nuestros miembros, no quería admitirlo pero verlo correrse en la escena del crimen casi hizo que mi cuerpo, privado del placer por el castigo que había decidido imponer a Sherlock, se rebelara y me dejara en evidencia frente a todo Scotland Yard.

—No—mi miró con superioridad, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que no veía algo obvio—. No necesito ninguna preparación.

—Oh mierda—gruñí rompiendo, sin querer, sus pantalones—. Eso lo hace todo más sencillo—pronto mis pantalones siguieron el mismo destino que los suyos, demasiado deseo acumulado como para detenerme en ceremonias.

Saqué el juguete de su interior –casi no funcionaba ya-, aproveché la humedad de su anterior orgasmo para lubricarlo y me introduje en él de una sola vez mordiendo su cuello por el repentino gozo que sentí al verme succionado por su cuerpo hambriento de lujuria.

No me enorgullece admitir que no duré mucho esa vez. Siendo sincero, ninguno de los dos duró poco más de unos minutos, nuestros cuerpos sobrecargados sólo deseaban liberarse, deshacerse de la tensión acumulada por semanas, y horas, de mutuo castigo.

—John, JOHN—el grito de Sherlock logró acelerar mi venida, lo estreché entre mis brazos y lo marqué con mi semilla.

—Santo cielo—jadeé en cuanto pude recuperar el aliento, con cuidado salí del cuerpo de Sherlock y nos arropé con las maltrechas sábanas. Sherlock buscó mi calor instintivamente y se recostó sobre mi pecho.

—Pagarás por esto, John Watson—amenazó con la voz pastosa por el cansancio.

—Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Noté como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cansada, seguramente tramaría la peor de las torturas para hacerme pagar, y yo, la aceptaría con gusto.

Fin

N/A: La universidad no me deja respirar x.x al menos logré terminar este fic ^^ disfrútalo Mist221b


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Capítulo:** Extra

Desperté temprano al día siguiente, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y tenía los músculos agarrotados. Contuve el impulso inicial de estirarme al darme cuenta que John dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Su rostro se veía relajado, una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y tuve que cerrar mis manos en puños para resistir el impulso de acariciarle.

John había aceptado el hecho de que le haría pagar por lo ocurrido frente a Scotland Yard, aún no decidía que le haría, ciertamente el privarlo de sexo también me afectaría a mí, así que ello quedaba totalmente descartado.

Rodé mis ojos hastiado, no era tan creativo como John respecto al sexo, guardé aquel dato en mi palacio para acordarme de cambiar aquel pequeño detalle. Mi mirada se posó sobre la mesita de noche, sobre ella descansaba el vibrador y su control. Quizás podía hacerle pagar en el mismo campo en el que él se había aprovechado.

Con sigilo estiré mi brazo y tomé el control, había fallado la última vez, quizás sólo necesitase baterías nuevas. Tendría que salir a comprar.

Aburrido.

Aunque era un mal menor comparado con los beneficios que me traería, podría ver a John sumido en el placer sin que mi capacidad de observación se viera mermada por la excitación. Siempre que estaba con John no podía estudiar sus reacciones a gusto, siempre hacía algo que me distraía y borraba todas mis observaciones y notas mentales. Con el vibrador podía hacerlo a gusto.

Al menos hasta que lograra convencerlo para que se dejara tocar por alguien más mientras yo estudio sus reacciones.

Convencerlo y convencerme, no quiero compartirlo.

Estiré de nuevo la mano y tomé el pequeño objeto negro y suave, aquel insulso dispositivo había sido el culpable de mi tortura del día de ayer, se veía inofensivo apoyado en la palma de mi mano, tan pequeño y tan poderoso.

Me levanté con sigilo de la cama, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

John pov

Desperté con la sensación cálida de unos dedos frescos sobre mi piel, conocía al dueño. Sonreí contra la almohada y abrí los ojos. Sherlock me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes, se le notaba hambriento de placer.

—Es hora de pagar, John—susurró amenazante en mi oído. Aquella advertencia envió un escalofrío a la base de mi columna. Vaya manera de empezar el día.

— ¿Justo ahora?

Sherlock alzó una ceja con superioridad, era una pregunta obvia, sin embargo separo sus labios, los humedeció con la lengua y sonrió.

—Si, justo ahora—alzó la mano que mantenía contra el colchón, rebelando el vibrador negro que había usado en él—. Ley del Talion—sentenció con la mirada brillante.

Oh no, no, conmigo no haría eso, ¡Era Sherlock! Sólo Dios sabía que pretendía hacer conmigo y ese juguete infernal. Me vi siendo seguido de cerca por su mirada, corriéndome mil veces en distintos lugares del piso y a Sherlock tomando notas de la duración e intensidad del orgasmo.

—Sher... —traté de apartarlo de mi pero enseguida hizo gala de su fuerza y habilidad, en un parpadeo me encontré con el pecho presionado contra el colchón y las manos encima de la cabeza, sujetas con una sola de las suyas.

—No, John, dijiste que estabas dispuesto a permitirme hacer esto—murmuró con suavidad pasmosa en mi oído.

—Creo que lo he pensado mejor—repuse ignorando la gota de sudor que bajaba por mi frente y la erección que pulsaba contra las sábanas.

— ¿Seguro? —ronroneó acariciando mis glúteos.

—Si...no—Sherlock paseó un dedo por la separación entre mis nalgas. A la mierda todo.

—No pareces muy decidido.

Sopesé los pros y los contras, los últimos eran mayoría sin embargo en los pros había un factor importante: Se lo había prometido a Sherlock. No cumplirle era firmar mi propio pase a un monasterio de clausura.

O al infierno, ya que estamos.

—Esta bien—accedí.

A pesar de estarle dando la espalda juraría que lo vi sonreír como un lobo, me sentí la presa indefensa ante el ataque de un depredador, la víctima, y no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Sus dedos húmedos, asumo que por su saliva, recorrieron mi intimidad con delicadeza, sus labios paseaban por mi nuca y su lengua dibujaba formas inciertas a su paso, no pude contener los suspiros que escapaban de mi boca, suspiros que se convirtieron en gritos ahogados cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso en mi interior.

—Sherlock, oh Sherlock—mordí mis labios cuando rozó mi próstata con los dedos, lo hizo una y otra vez, con lentitud, como si grabara su forma y tamaño para futuras referencias.

Liberó mis manos y casi al instante sentí el frío lubricante derramarse entre mis nalgas, sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir con mayor facilidad, con ritmo, su mano libre recorría los huesos de mi cadera y la piel de mis muslos. El calor empezó a crecer en mi interior, mi erección dolía por estar presionada contra las sábanas.

—Quiero que hagas todo lo que te pida—susurró, su lengua, suave y cálida recorrió el lóbulo de mi oreja al finalizar la frase. Sus dedos me abandonaron y en su lugar introdujo el dichoso vibrador—.Todo, John.

—Si, si, todo—accedí sin pensar.

—Juega para mí—exigió, apartando su peso de mi cuerpo.

Me di vuelta y al sentarme en las sábanas el vibrador se introdujo un poco más en mi interior. ¿Qué jugara para él? me ruboricé al instante de haber entendido su petición.

—Vamos, John—dijo con entusiasmo, tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, cruzó las piernas y apoyó su barbilla en los dedos. ¡Me iba a analizar!

—Sherlock.

Rodó los ojos, vi como sus dedos se movían un poco, enseguida el vibrador comenzó a funcionar, rozando mi próstata a cada movimiento, presionando mis paredes rítmicamente. ¡Era enloquecedor!

— ¡Sherlock!

—Has lo que digo, John—ordenó con voz neutra, sólo sus ojos traicionaban la calma que trataba de aparentar.

—Es…esta bien, Sherlock apágalo—empecé a jadear, un suave cosquilleo invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo, cerré mis puños con fuerza.

—Cuando obedezcas—dijo burlón.

—Mierda.

La velocidad aumentó y empecé a sudar, lentamente llevé una mano a mi miembro y la otra hacia mis testículos. Me encontraba imposiblemente duro y húmedo, estaba listo para explotar y seguramente lo haría con sólo un par de movimientos de mi mano. El vibrador se apagó, dejándome pensar un poco más.

Cerré los dedos alrededor de mi miembro y empecé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, estaba tan cerca de la liberación.

—Abre los ojos—ordenó Sherlock volviendo a encender el vibrador.

—Ah, Sherlock—abrí mis ojos y lo miré, sonreía de nuevo y continuaba mirándome como si fuera el más interesante de los cadáveres, el más brillante de sus experimentos.

Apagó el vibrador y continúe con el vaivén de mi mano, aceleré y empecé a masajear mis testículos, mi miembro palpitaba, listo para expulsar mi semilla cuando…

—Alto.

Me detuve al instante.

—Déjalo así, quiero ver cuanto tarda en bajar—se acercó a mi e inclinó su rostro hacia mi erección, la miró desde todos los ángulos posibles y sostuvo mis manos con las suyas—. No comprometas la integridad de este experimento.

— ¡Sherlock!

…

Y así fue como terminé en mi consulta en la clínica, todo fuera por huir de Sherlock y sus desgraciados experimentos. Aún puedo recordar su mirada analítica sobre mí cuando mi primera erección bajó.

—Ponte en cuatro, quiero ver cuanto tarda en subir y bajar si esta actuando contra a gravedad.

Aquello fue la guinda del pastel, ¡Yo no era su jodido experimento humano!

— ¿Doctor Watson? —una mujer se asomaba con timidez en la puerta, solté el borde del escritorio ¿Lo había estado estrujando? Y la miré con lo que espero fuera una expresión solícita y bondadosa.

—Si, el mismo, adelante por favor.

Sherlock pov

¡Mi experimento! John había prometido hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera, no podía irse y dejarme así, no podía. Era de vital importancia su colaboración. Al menos se había marchado con el vibrador puesto, había accedido a cumplir la Ley del Talión.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

Corrí al armario y me vestí como un vagabundo más, una sudadera ancha, pantalones de chándal rasgados, me despeiné el cabello y al salir me di unas vueltas sobre la basura de la señora Hudson

Seguí a John hasta la clínica, su consultorio quedaba convenientemente cerca de un árbol, subí al mismo y espié la consulta desde las ramas. John atendía a una mujer, parecía un simple y aburrido examen de rutina.

Hora de hacerlo emocionante, me dije.

Encendí el vibrador y disfruté de la tensión que invadió el cuerpo de John, le vi girar la cabeza como si me buscara por el consultorio, recorrió el mismo abriendo los armarios, revisó el baño y luego, le escuché disculparse apresuradamente con la paciente por su extraña actitud. Me oculté entre las hojas al verlo acercarse a la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente había descubierto mi escondite. Abrió la ventana y vociferó:

—Espero que te caigas de ahí y te rompas una pierna, Sherlock.

—Mi doctor me curará.

—No, dejaré que Sarah lo haga.

Aceleré la velocidad del vibrador.

— ¡Sherlock! No te atrevas—gimió cerrando los ojos. Se veía tan apetecible y tan a mi merced. Tan tierno.

—Corrección John, ya me atreví—. Subí más alto para espiar a gusto el consultorio.

—Sherlock, por favor—jadeó con el rostro tan rojo como un atardecer.

—Nop.

— ¡Sherlock!

En todo ese momento John no había corrido al baño a ocultarse de su paciente, interesante, entonces tenía alguna vena exhibicionista que podía explotar en el futuro. Anoté tan importante dato en mi palacio.

— ¿Doctor?

—Aaahh, si, disculpe, ya la atiendo, sólo, sólo…Aahh, ¡Sherlock!

Sonreí al verlo gritar mi nombre, mi miembro palpitaba en los pantalones de chándal, estaba completamente erecto y, puedo jurar, que hasta húmedo. Apagué el vibrador antes que John se corriera delante de su paciente, continué sobre el árbol admirando la escena siguiente.

Sarah podía ser temible si eso deseaba. Gritaba mucho algo acerca de conducta inapropiada y hablar con los árboles.

John abandonó el consultorio, así que baje del árbol y lo seguí a una distancia segura.

"Trae leche, se acabó"

SH

"Trae tu propia maldita leche"

"Aburrido"

SH

A pesar de su enfado, John entró al supermercado para hacer las compras. Le seguí y me mantuve siempre a un pasillo de distancia, encendiendo y apagando el vibrador cuando lo consideraba conveniente.

—Mierda ¡Sherlock Holmes! —gritó en la sección de las verduras espantando a unas monjas.

—Te voy a matar—amenazó en la sección de embutidos blandiendo un enorme salchichón—. Voy a comprar algo tan grande como esto y veremos quien será el que sufre.

—Maldito, Holmes—siseó en el área de lácteos, completamente abrazado a uno de los refrigeradores, creo que trataba de refrescarse.

Corrí a casa, llegué antes que él así que me di un buen baño y lo espere sentado en la cocina, John aún tardaba así que aproveché de mirar las muestras de una colonia de bacterias que estaba haciendo crecer en el moho negro del baño.

—Espero que no seas tan cínico como para negar el día que me has hecho pasar—bufó John nada más llegar.

No respondí y seguí mirando las colonias.

—Arrancaré ese insalubre moho mañana así que estudia lo que tengas que estudiar hoy.

—No te atreverías…—levanté la vista del microscopio—. Quiero ver si se puede matar a una persona con moho, de ello depende un caso que…

— ¡Me importa un bledo!

Encendí el vibrador.

— ¿Decías, John?

—Sherlock, deja eso ya—John se apoyó en la nevera.

—No.

— ¡Sherlock!

—Aun no, John.

—Maldita sea, Sherlock Holmes, vas a acabar con esto de una vez.

John me tomó de la camisa y me jaló hacia su cuerpo sudoroso, no pude poner resistencia, su fuerza superaba a la mía y quería ver hasta donde llegaría todo este arranque hormonal.

—Vas a saber lo que has provocado, Sherlock, esto no se quedara así—me desvistió en tiempo record, mi camisa acabó sobre la nevera, mis pantalones delante del microondas.

—John, no rompas nada—gemí al ver que quería tirar mi laboratorio.

—Sólo romperé una cosa esta noche.

—John…—arrancó el control del vibrador de mi mano y lo hizo añicos al cerrar el puño con fuerza, bajó sus pantalones de un tirón, su erección brillaba por el líquido preseminal— ¡John! —gemí ante la visión, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Me llevó al suelo de la cocina, siseé ante el contacto de la fría superficie contra mi piel, miré sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, el sudor bajaba por su rostro y jadeaba descontrolado.

—No he sido el único que ha sufrido—dijo con sorna al ver mi roja erección.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! —John metió mi miembro en su boca de una sola vez, no hubo besos ni lamidas ni siquiera lo chupó un poco, sólo lo lubrico lo suficiente con saliva. Lo sacó de su boca, sacó el vibrador de su interior y me miró ansioso, esperando que yo dijera algo—. John, John.

—Dilo, Sherlock.

Sujete sus caderas con fuerza, ¿Cómo había acabado en el suelo de la cocina con John sobre mi? Esto era sólo un experimento, no tenía que terminar en sexo.

Por otra parte, tengo que admitir que durante el transcurso del mismo tuve que controlar mis impulsos, mi mente había disfrazado los mismos con simple emoción científica.

—Te necesito—admití.

John sonrió, alineó mi erección con su entrada y se dejó caer sobre ella. La sensación de sus paredes contrayéndose a mi paso, apretándome y sacando cada gramo de placer era indescriptible.

—Sherlock, eres tan grande—protestó John contra mi clavícula, sus dientes se enterraron en mi piel, rasgándola por el placer. Rasguñé sus muslos y lo atraje hacia mi pecho, empecé a mover mis caderas, sólo quería aliviar todo este calor, toda esta lujuria que no paraba de derribar mi palacio como una bola de demolición.

…

—Sherlock—abrí un ojo empañado por el sudor al escuchar la alarmada voz de Mycroft—.Asqueroso.

—Oh vamos, hermano, no tienes moral para quejarte.

—En la cocina—Mycroft cruzó el piso, tapándose el rostro con su paragüas hasta llegar al sillón de John, tomó asiento, cruzó las piernas y balanceó el pie en el aire.

—No me interesa el caso, vete—espeté tratando de tapar a John con su chaqueta.

—Dos meses, sicarios, el principado de Mónaco.

—No.

—Ya veo que prefieres…otras actividades.

—En efecto.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se levantó, aún dándome la espalda abandonó la sala. Sonreí, había encontrado la manera de echarlo de mi piso. Al llegar a las escaleras dijo:

—Te espero en el Club Diógenes.

—Sigue soñando—envolví mis brazos alrededor de John y lo apreté contra mi pecho. Mycroft bufó, bajó las escaleras y salió del piso en silencio.

— ¿Tu hermano?

—Si.

—Joder.

—No importa, no incordiará en un buen tiempo.

—Supongo que eso es bueno—John bostezó—. El suelo es cómodo.

No iba a rebatir su argumento.

Fin

N/A: Espero que les guste ^^ y que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Reviews?


End file.
